


new year’s resolutions

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [114]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: @jamesbvck prompted: new years. party gone wrong... or very right 😌 + an anon requesting: seblaine smut--Blaine’s never really been fond of New Year’s.And it’s totally not because he doesn’t have anyone to kiss this year, or that Kurt’s in New York with his brand-new life (without him), or that Sam is dragging him to a party he heard about on Facebook that already has too many people crammed into one place. This is coming from someone who loves parties, by the way, he loves drinking with friends and dancing and throwing darts and playing flip-cup and getting tipsy enough where the world feels rose-colored.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	new year’s resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year and a very happy early birthday to my very good friend, sierra. i hope this year offers you everything you deserve xoxo gossip girl

Blaine’s never really been fond of New Year’s.

And it’s totally not because he doesn’t have anyone to kiss this year, or that Kurt’s in New York with his brand-new life (without him), or that Sam is dragging him to a party he heard about on Facebook that already has too many people crammed into one place. This is coming from someone who _loves_ parties, by the way, he loves drinking with friends and dancing and throwing darts and playing flip-cup and getting tipsy enough where the world feels rose-colored.

It’s just—celebrating a new year? Completely overrated like people who make resolutions that they don’t stick to. Or maybe that’s because all the years that are supposed to be new are exactly the same. Blaine feels like he’s stuck in a rut and he knows it has a little to do with his relationship with Kurt ending but he doesn’t know how to step _out_ of it. He’s not upset that he let Kurt go, it hurt at the time but they were becoming two completely different people. It needed to happen, probably even sooner by the time they called it quits.

It’s like he’s waiting for the other half of that analogy—all of his doors are closed and he’s stuck in-between them, a new one hasn’t opened yet.

“You need to fill the cream donut.”

Blaine chokes on a sip of alcohol from his red cup, coughing as he looks at Sam like he’s an alien because _what?_

Sam grins, bumping their shoulders together as Blaine attempts to breathe through his nose properly and clean stale beer off his button-down shirt. At least it’s black. “Come on, you know what I mean, Anderson. Knock boots, stuff the taco, slam the ham, bone, _take a trip to pound town.”_

Oh _my god—_ Sam’s not going to make it to the new year because Blaine’s going to kill him. He interrupts him, barely, by waving a hand in front of Sam’s face, “I understood you _the first time_ with the donut euphemism, thanks.”

Sam laughs and thank god; he stops rolling his hips in a certain motion. “Oh, right. I’m just saying, if you want to start the new year out fresh, you need to end this year with a bang. Figuratively and literally.”

Blaine feels his cheeks heat red hot and he’s already shaking his head _no,_ because that sounds like a terrible fucking idea. First of all, there are pretty much only strangers at this party other than Sam. He’s seen a few Dalton Warblers but…he’s not interested in having sex with them, no matter how much he drinks. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not against a quickie or having a good time—sex means something to him but he _also_ knows how to have fun…

This plan is not going to make him hate New Year’s any less.

“When’s the last time you had a good time just to have it.” Sam challenges; it’s not even a question and Blaine is pursing his lips like there’s actually an answer. “Exactly. No offense to Kurt but you gotta get that shit out of your system.”

And while Blaine knows that this has nothing to do with Kurt, he finds himself crazily entertaining this idea. He shakes his head, running a hand over his face. “Okay, let’s just say for a minute that I’m considering this _disaster_ of a plan. How would I even…”

Sam throws an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and takes a sip of his beer. Within this crowded kitchen, he spins him slightly so he can survey the land. The house is filled to the brim with people, everyone having a good time, the silent thrill of a new year underlying the excited mood, drinking, dancing, smoking, laughter and relaxing.

“This place has a ton of good lookin’ dudes. Pick one to blow your whistle—it’s a simple as that.”

Blaine rolls his eyes but he’s already finding himself smiling. Despite the fact it’s probably easier for Sam to pick out a random girl to have fun with, being a gay man is slightly more difficult. But he does appreciate the enthusiasm and confidence.

Sam lets go of him when someone calls out for beer pong in the living room, his friend whooping in encouragement and leaving him quickly to play a round. Blaine smiles fondly, shaking his head as he moves across the kitchen to fill up his cup with more beer from the tap.

It doesn’t take him long to reach that level of tipsy that he enjoys, where everything is warm, satisfying, and enjoyable. He’s dancing to songs he doesn’t even like, swaying his hips and running through Warbler combos that he still remembers to pop songs. There’s about thirty minutes until midnight—and it’s not like he’s been overthinking Sam’s proposition or anything but he hasn’t completely cast it out of his mind either.

There _are_ a lot of good looking guys here tonight, and while most of them are with girls, there are a decent handful that keep glancing his way. That keep smirking at his dance moves or sliding closer when they think Blaine doesn’t notice. He decides to eye-fuck the guy in the corner, just to see what happens and because he’s feeling himself. The guy is attractive, tall, blonde, thick muscles in his arms from working out.

Blaine pictures what they’d feel like around his waist, pulling him closer and he bites his lip, very purposefully.

And God, why the fuck not? It’s been so long since he’s been with someone, he’s nearly forgotten what it’s like to have another person’s hands on him. So he when he makes eye-contact again, he turns and begins walking out of the room—hoping that he’s followed.

That’s when he runs right straight into someone, nearly jostling his drink out of his hand. Blaine looks up into a pair of green eyes he recognizes and practically _gapes_ with his mouth open because,

“Sebastian?”

“Blaine Anderson.” The taller boy smiles, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

That boy, who did in fact follow Blaine from the other room, takes one look at them and walks straight down the hall. Blaine feels his cheeks tint pink as Sebastian notices, amused, as he puts two and two together without anyone saying anything. Sebastian’s always been observant like that, sees right through him like glass.

“I see someone’s having fun.”

Blaine laughs out softly, running a nervous hand through his curls. “I uh…I’m trying to. Just figured, why not?”

Sebastian hums, taking a sip of his drink. “That’s one of my mottos.”

It’s said so bluntly, like he’s talking about the weather and a stark laugh bubbles out of Blaine’s throat because _Jesus._ This is so awkward. Not only was he caught trying to do… _whatever_ with that stranger but he’s run into the last person on earth he expected to see at this party.

Sebastian who…who he’s always had feelings for, who he’s missed since they stopped talking, who’s looking just as handsome as ever in dark wash jeans, a maroon long-sleeved t-shirt rolled up to his elbows. He’s somehow just as beautiful as he remembers and yet different, older, more relaxed, and maybe that’s why the next sentence comes flying out of his mouth—

“Kurt and I broke up.”

Sebastian looks at him a moment, _really_ looks at him, like he’s trying to read unspoken words printed on his skin. He runs his fingers along the rim of his red cup before he nods, “I heard—I’m trying to come up with something to say other than, ‘congratulations’.”

Blaine can’t help but laugh, something warm and bright that nearly tips his head back. Sebastian’s smiling fondly, eyes roaming over his form in an obvious, admiring way that makes Blaine’s stomach swoop.

It takes him a minute longer that it should have to move a step closer to Sebastian—he blames the crowded hallway, the loud music, and the fact that he’s a little drunk, but they both know what the real reason is. He wants to be in Sebastian’s space, wants to feel the kiss of his body heat, wants to smell the mix of his cologne and skin as he has to tip his chin up to speak to him thanks to their height difference.

“Are you doing any New Year’s resolutions?” Blaine asks and the question feels heavy on his tongue.

Sebastian licks his lips, “One or two,” Then he pauses and Blaine feels heat curl like a hot coil in his stomach, the taller leaning closer until their noses brush, “Would you like to be one of them?”

Blaine knows he’s standing at a precipice, toes dangling over the edge—a choice he needs to make even though he knows this is a decision he was going to make all along, ever since he met Sebastian at Dalton and watched him sing.

So instead of saying anything, Blaine presses himself up on his toes and kisses him.

It’s a little haphazard, he misjudges the height difference a bit and nearly bumps his forehead against Sebastian’s nose but their lips do meet. It takes Sebastian only half of a second to respond, like he was expecting this, wanting it just as Blaine has after all this time. The kiss is desperate, if not a little emotional, Sebastian’s arms wrapping around him to keep him close and Blaine’s fingers digging into the fabric of the taller’s shirt.

He drops his cup at some point, can’t even care that he feels beer splash onto the bottom of his jeans because they’re moving towards their right until they cross the threshold of another room and Sebastian slams the door closed behind them.

It’s pitch dark, the music and party noises muffled behind them—Blaine’s heartbeat is thumping wildly in his ears, his fingers still grabbing at the material of Sebastian’s shirt, wanting it off, the echoes of their breathing and lips moving together the only sounds that matter.

“Ouch,” Blaine says suddenly, pulling back briefly as he steps on something. He can’t tell how big the room is, Sebastian stumbling as well as he moves a bit to the left. “Where are we?”

“I think…” Sebastian snorts and his palm echoes against the wall as he searches for a light, “A closet?”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve stepped on a rainboot.”

“Does it matter if you can see?”

Blaine considers the question for a moment and thinks he knows why Sebastian is asking. Both of them have cell phones with flashlights, they can find the light switch and turn it on. In the illuminated closet, face to face with one another, Sebastian’s giving him the option of a way out. They can smile at one another, maybe share a small kiss, awkwardly make sure they still have eachother’s numbers and leave.

Watch the ball drop, cheers drinks with people, kiss strangers, go on their separate ways.

But Blaine doesn’t want a way out. He’s only ever wanted one thing for so long—and he doesn’t know the future or what this new year might hold but he knows he doesn’t want any regrets. And not doing this with Sebastian, not having him in Blaine’s life in some way would be one.

“No,” Blaine shakes his head, trying to step forward again but getting caught between these stupid rainboots on the floor.

Sebastian chuckles lightly, feeling the struggle and reaches his hand down to dislodge his foot, “Then lets switch places before you lose a limb in here.”

The taller rotates their bodies, Blaine leaning back against something solid that feels like a collection of winter coats. He pulls Sebastian closer, leaning up again to kiss him, their bodies naturally slotting together. It’s not difficult to lose himself once their hips begin rolling, when he feels the hard outline of Sebastian’s cock grind against his own.

Heat pools like melted lava in his gut, slipping warmly through his veins and making sweat build under the collar of his shirt. He moans into Sebastian’s mouth, begs to be touched, and uses his own hand to encourage the friction Blaine desperately wants.

He slips down between their bodies, palming Sebastian’s cock through the fabric of his jeans and the _noises_ the other makes are enough to make Blaine shudder. Sounds from the party completely fade into the background, the only thing that matters is this room, is one another, is Sebastian unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans and slipping a hand inside.

Blaine gasps as he feels the heat of Sebastian’s fingers wrap around him, tugging fabric aside, and _god,_ it’s almost not enough—he wants more, he wants every part of him pulled into Sebastian’s orbit. It’s almost like being one, slipping into his skin, wouldn’t even suffice.

“Sebastian,” He moans into the other’s mouth as he yanks the other’s jeans down. He barely is able to wrap his hand around them both and Sebastian _hisses_ at the feeling of their cocks sliding together, at the sensation of barely being jerked off.

“Fuck, Blaine,” Sebastian’s face slips into his neck, his breathing shaky along his pulse point, kisses peppered into every inch of skin he can reach. Blaine’s particularly fond of the ones along his shoulder blade, leans up into it, a jagged whine crawling out of his throat as Sebastian nips near his adam’s apple.

Blaine’s close—the overwhelming sensation of all of this, of Sebastian’s body against his own, of his hand picking up speed, of their lips eventually finding one another’s again in the dark, it’s nearly too much to bear. The way Sebastian’s hips are moving tells him that he’s not too far behind and it’s not long until Blaine’s cumming, the taller following suit.

Sebastian’s hand moves to fondle Blaine’s balls as they ride through their orgasms, the sensation almost too sensitive by the time the pleasure has ended. He feels boneless, legs like jello, stomach a little sick at the confined space and from the stale beer from before. But he’s happy, can feel a smile tug at the corners of his lips as Sebastian steps back from him.

“Definitely need the light now.” Sebastian lets out a soft laugh, a few stumbling moments before the room is lit from a lightbulb in the corner.

Having the light on almost makes Blaine wish it had been on the entire time—wonders what Sebastian looked like turned on, when he came, how gorgeous it must have been. He’s pretty now, all flushed cheeks and highlighted freckles, hair a little more windswept than before. Blaine smiles softly, pride blooming in his chest as he realizes that _he’s_ the one that’s done that.

Sebastian takes a few napkins out of his back pocket and cleans them up, both of them pulling their jeans up and fixing themselves.

“Can’t wait to tell people where I spent my New Year’s.” Blaine smirks, shaking his head.

“They should be so lucky,” Sebastian teases before tipping his chin to press a kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth.

They open up the closet door to a sea of people cheering and bumping cups together, a bunch are singing off tune and others are dancing, jumping around and recording videos to put on social media.

“Dude!” Sam calls from down the hall, quickly coming up to him and putting his arm around his shoulders. “Where have you been? You missed the ball drop!”

“Plenty of balls where we were anyways.” Sebastian comments, off to the side.

Blaine pointedly steps on Sebastian’s foot and it’s not until then that Sam even _notices_ the other Warbler, his mouth forming in a wide ‘O’. He feels blush crawl down his neck as Sam pulls away, grinning, like he’s actually thrilled Blaine decided to take his advice. Whether he’s too drunk to care it’s Sebastian or whether he’s just glad Blaine’s happy is up to interpretation. Either way, he knows he’ll end up talking about this to Sam tomorrow—at least he knows his friend has his back, as he always has.

“Want to get out of here?” Sebastian asks and Blaine looks to Sam to make sure it’s alright if he leaves him alone at this party.

Sam’s already distracted with a group of girls who’ve come up to him and asked for a beer pong rematch and Blaine smiles in Sebastian’s direction before he takes his coat where he’s left it on the hook near the door and they slip outside.

The cold weather sticks to his warm skin, but it’s comforting in a way, and he loves the smell of snow in the air before it actually starts. He sticks his hands in his pockets as they begin to walk—he doesn’t know where they’re going but, Blaine isn’t sure that actually matters at this point.

“So uh, happy New Year?” He begins, the air puffing out in a cloud of whitish smoke as he talks.

Sebastian laughs lightly, “Yeah, I suppose so. Not a bad way to start, if you ask me.”

“I completely agree,” Blaine hums, “I hadn’t expected that.”

“Just think—you could have been stuck in that closet with that random stranger who followed you out of the living room.”

Blaine tries to rub the harsh maroon blush that floods to his cheeks at that comment, a groan leaving his lips, “Oh God, please don’t remind me.” He shakes his head, “I was just…trying to do something new, I guess? Leave the old year in the past.”

“New traditions?

“Yeah, something like that.” Blaine agrees, pulling his sleeves down over his hands.

“So…” Sebastian trails off, pausing for a moment. He zips up his coat against the breeze, motioning down the street, “I parked a little further down—how do you feel about diner French fries and milkshakes to continue that new tradition of something new?”

Blaine smiles, biting his lower lip as excitement blooms in his ribcage. “Going on a date with you was my only New Year’s resolution.”

Sebastian laughs, wrapping an arm around him as they begin to walk again. “Funny, I had a similar one about you.” And presses a kiss to Blaine’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr if you want to say hey :3


End file.
